


The Beast Of Bayfield

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bestiality, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hunting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Mating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, omega!reader, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: A case involving a feral Alpha skinwalker leads to a confrontation and the revelation of a secret she might regret.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167
Collections: Supernatural Dreams





	The Beast Of Bayfield

All his life, Eddie knew he’d be an Alpha. He was big and strong even as a child, the stereotypical Alpha of every group and by the time he’d presented, he was the envy of most of his classmates. It wasn’t long before he had the most desirable Omega on his arm and when she’d suggested driving out to Lover’s Lane and making out, he thought he knew what he was in for.

In truth, Tina had been acting funny all day. Her suggestion to ignore curfew and drive out to the remote lookout point had taken him by surprise but Eddie wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Only he wasn’t so sure once they were alone.

Tina had practically pounced on him like a wildcat, tearing at his clothes and barely letting him breathe with her demand for kisses.

“Calm down!” Eddie hissed when she lowered her mouth to his bared chest, snagging one of his nipples between her teeth. “Seriously, Tee -”

“Can’t help it,” Tina gasped, grinding her lower body into his achingly hard cock. Eddie felt like he was gonna bust a nut there and then; he groaned when she popped the button on his jeans, reaching into his pants -

A low growl outside the car made him freeze, his cock wilting in her hand. “What was that?”

Tina didn’t seem to have noticed, too busy trying to strip him of his remaining clothes. Another growl and the car shook, making Eddie brace his hand against the door, the other stopping Tina from touching him.

“Tina, there’s something out there.”

She was panting when she looked up, practically sweating with heat. “Eddie, please -”

The door crunched, making them both look at it. For a second, nothing happened and Eddie allowed himself to breathe.

In the next second, the door was gone and they were both tumbling out onto the damp ground. Sharp jaws clamped around Eddie’s arm, dragging him across the ground as he screamed, the sound cut short when his attacker flung him against a tree.

He hit the ground, feeling everything in his chest crunch, pain lashing the side of his head. Choking up blood, he found himself surprised by the sudden turn of events. Eddie wasn’t going to grow up after all.

Tina looked up, clutching her shirt together to conceal herself, screaming when she saw Eddie on the ground, blood covering his face. His head was at an entirely unnatural angle, eyes open and unseeing. Scrambling to her feet, she managed to run only a few steps before she was dragged back down.

Hot breath caressed the back of her neck, claws digging into her back. The weight disappeared from her shoulders before something nuzzled between her thighs, inspiring a new panic in her belly. “No,” she whispered, shaking her head and trying to get away again. “No!”

The beast howled and Tina screamed.

“Oh man, that’s…” Dean cringed, shaking his head as he turned away from the computer, not wanting to see anymore of what Sam was working on. “Poor… whatever.”

“Eddie Martins,” Sam provided, clicking onto the next tab. “And his Omega girlfriend, Tina.”

Dean sat down, placing his coffee on the table. “Case?”

“I think so,” Sam confirmed, looking up as Y/N walked in, two cups of coffee in her hands. She slid one across the table to him, giving him a bright smile that made him stare at her a little too long. “They’re the fifth and sixth victims of The Beast Of Bayfield, as the media are coining it.”

“Werewolf?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning back.

“I don’t know.”

“Where’s Bayfield?” Y/N interjected.

“Colorado,” Sam replied, clicking through the reports. “The first victims were found last week. Martha Geddys and her sister Betty. Both unmated Omegas in their forties. Found assaulted and murdered”

“I think I’m seeing a pattern,” Dean drawled, sipping his drink.

Y/N leaned forward, concern on her face. “Wait, when you say assaulted…”

Sam’s cheeks darkened, his jaw tense with the truth. She swallowed and nodded, shuddering. “So they were… sexually assaulted?” Dean frowned. “And they still think it’s a beast?”

“Victims three and four,” the other Winchester continued, bringing up a picture of two more young adults. “Billy Walker and his cousin. They were in the barn at his father’s farm. Billy escaped, gave a statement. Said all he saw was “a big dog”.” Sam grimaced as he scanned the report. “His cousin, Lindsay, didn’t survive.”

“It could just be a crazy Alpha,” Dean suggested, shrugging.

“Except Billy’s dad got a shot off at the thing when he chased it out of the barn. His statement said it was as big as a wolf and he shot it in the head.”

Dean and Y/N stared. “Okay, not a crazy Alpha. But it could still be a job for animal control. These were all Omegas, right?” He glanced at Y/N, who shrugged. “Maybe the wolf was just… confused.”

“Wolves don’t rip car doors off, Dean,” Sam countered. “Look, I know you two don’t understand the whole thing, you’re Betas… but this is screaming Alpha monster of some sort. Maybe we got a feral werewolf. They don’t always have to change with the moon.”

Draining his cup, Dean grinned. “Well, only one way we’re gonna find out.” He dropped the empty cup onto the table. “Let’s saddle up.”

Sam nodded in agreement, getting to his feet; Y/N stayed put.

“I don’t think I should go,” she mumbled, not looking at either of them.

The two men stopped, staring at her. “What?” Dean barked, sounding amused. “Y/N, we need you on this.”

“Out of the three of us, you’re the best with sensitive subjects,” Sam said slowly, leaning on the table next to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just…” She paused, giving him a smile. “Sorry. Guess I’m losing my nerve in my old age.” Getting to her feet, she patted his shoulder. “I’ll go get my things.” Without waiting for a reply, Y/N slipped past him toward the bedrooms, not stopping until she was inside her room.

This felt like a bad idea. Maybe she should have pretended to be sick.

For three years, she’d lived the lie. Neither of the Winchesters had figured it out, thanks to her strict regimen of medication. Y/N hadn’t had a heat in nearly four years, when she’d finally found a course of suppressants and hormone blockers that worked for her. It helped with hunting and she’d found a home with Sam and Dean she wasn’t willing to give up.

Not even if she was fairly certain she was in love with Sam.

She didn’t need a mate. Hunting aside, her life was her own, and she wasn’t going to let her biological need interfere with that.

But this still felt like a mistake.

“Just gotta be careful,” she told herself, grabbing her duffel from under the bed and rooting around for her medication. “Keep taking my tablets, block my scent…” She checked her supply, satisfied she wasn’t about to run out. “And everything will be fine.”

Satisfied and a little more confident, Y/N packed a few things and headed down to the garage.

Bayfield, Colorado was a picturesque little town, surrounded by thick forests that crawled up the mountains on every side. It wasn’t huge and the atmosphere was palpable when they drove into town and parked up outside the precinct.

“Wow,” Sam muttered, pausing on the sidewalk as he opened Y/N’s door for her. “It’s definitely tense here.”

She bit back a reply, nodding to confirm that she felt it. “Tense” felt like an understatement - she was fairly certain her skin was trying to actively escape her body, but she didn’t feel the need to elaborate that to Sam.

Waiting in the lobby as the brothers spoke to the sheriff, she shuffled nervously, very aware of all the sounds and smells around her. It was like her senses were dialed right up, something that made her reach into her purse, taking her afternoon medication a little earlier than she needed to.

The Winchesters returned, both of them solemn. “Another victim,” Dean muttered, keeping his voice low. “Beta this time. They’ve got the remaining Omegas in protective custody.”

“Her husband survived. We’re gonna head over to the hospital and talk to him,” Sam informed her and she nodded, giving them a tight smile. “You wanna come with?”

“Sure,” she exhaled, shoving her hands into her pockets.

By the time they reached the hospital, she was feeling sick to her stomach. Her skin was sticky with sweat and she was genuinely starting to panic. The victim’s husband was in the ICU, his entire abdomen covered with bloody bandages.

Y/N couldn’t bring herself to speak up during the interview, even when the guy started to sob, unable to bring himself to discuss what he’d seen. He confirmed what the other victim and his father had said, leaving all three of the hunters to come to the conclusion that they were possibly dealing with a skinwalker.

They left when the patient asked, not waiting for the nurse to order them to leave. None of them spoke as they left the hospital grounds, heading back to the Impala parked on the next block.

“We’re all thinking it,” Dean muttered as they reached the car. “Skinwalker.”

“Feral skinwalker?” Sam suggested, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. “Man, it’s hot today.”

His brother gave him a dirty look. “Dude, it’s barely seventy.”

Sam shrugged. “It’s hot. Isn’t it hot?” He directed the question to Y/N, who blinked in alarm then shook her head, lying to his face. Frowning, he looked back at Dean. “Anyway, dog pretty much screams skinwalker. But this thing isn’t eating hearts it’s… it’s…”

“It’s looking for a mate,” Y/N said quietly, drawing both men’s attention to her. “If it’s a feral skinwalker and it’s an Alpha, then it’s looking for a mate.”

“In dog form?” Dean spat, his expression twisting with disgust. “He’d probably have better luck on two legs.”

“A feral skinwalker would probably struggle to maintain a human form,” Sam mused aloud, opening the car door and climbing in, almost in tandem with his brother. Y/N took a few seconds longer, trying to gather her wits as her stomach churned. When she finally got in, Sam gave her a funny look. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she lied, forcing a smile onto her face.

He stared at her for a moment, his disbelief evident in his eyes. “Let’s go to the motel,” he mumbled as Dean started the car. “You look like you could use a lie down.”

She was so much worse when they reached the hotel. Her stomach was twisted in knots, her throat and mouth bone dry, and she had almost sweat through her shirt. Sam had picked up her scent, she knew he had, judging by the discomfort on his face and posture.

“Y/N?”

He caught her before she managed to get to the trunk, his large fingers circling her wrist. Instinctively, she pulled back, trying to escape his grip. “Sam, please, let go -”

“Sam!” Dean snapped, slamming the driver’s side door. “What the hell, man?”

“You’re a Beta,” Sam ground out, releasing her; Y/N stepped back, attempting to swallow around the lump in her throat. “You’re a Beta.” He was breathing heavily now, inhaling more of her scent. “Y/N.”

“I’m - I’m not,” she stuttered out, backing up even more. 

Dean moved between them, clicking his fingers in Sam’s face, snapping his brother out of it. “Y/N, go check us in,” he ordered, keeping his back to her. She nodded, scurrying off, Sam’s eyes tracking her movements. “What the hell has gotten into you?” he demanded, once she was out of sight.

Sam glared at him. “She’s an Omega.”

Blinking in surprise, Dean then scowled, shaking his head. “And? You’re a grown man. Not a teenager popping his first knot.” He opened the trunk, grabbing Sam’s bag and shoving it at him. “So she didn’t tell us her genetic makeup. It’s never been a problem before now.”

“It’s this town,” Sam muttered darkly. “I’ve felt it since we got here. Like an itch under my skin. I was ignoring it but now she’s… fuck, her scent is intoxicating.”

“I don’t care if she smells like fresh cherry pie,” Dean argued. “Keep it in your pants. Come on.” Y/N emerged from the office, waiting for them with a wary expression. He picked up her bag and his own, slamming the trunk shut.

Sam followed behind his brother as he headed toward Y/N, taking the key in exchange for her bag. “They only had a queen double,” she whispered, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Second floor, room 214.”

Dean slung an arm out, gesturing for her to lead the way; she glanced at Sam before moving off, very aware of the two large males following her. They kept a reasonable distance as she led them toward the room, stopping just the other side of the door so Dean could unlock it.

It wasn’t a huge room but Y/N skittered off to the other side of it anyway, dropping her bag and rifling through it for her medication. Sam was last in, closing the door and instantly freezing when he turned and saw the drugs in her hand.

“I don’t think they’re gonna work,” he mumbled, tossing his own bag onto the dresser.

“Why not?” she asked in dismay.

Sam sniffed, sitting down opposite her. “Whatever is going on here, I think it’s connected to the skinwalker.” Y/N frowned, dropping the pills back into her bag. “If he’s feral and in rut, he’s gonna be spraying pheromones all over town. Any Omega is gonna be affected.”

Dean’s phone rang and he answered it, disappearing out into the hallway, giving them some privacy. For the first few seconds, there was silence, before Sam sighed, shaking his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked quietly.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Y/N couldn’t look at him. “Hunting is easier. And when I met you, you and Dean assumed I was a Beta. I didn’t correct you, then as time went on, I thought… I thought you’d be angry, that you might send me away.”

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. “I wouldn’t - I am capable of controlling myself,” he complained.

“I know,” she replied. “It wasn’t you I was worried about.”

The door opened, ending their conversation; Dean returned, a solemn look on his face. “Town’s on curfew. We need to find this sonofabitch before he looks for another girlfriend.”

“I should stay here,” Y/N mumbled, hanging her head.

“Not happening,” Sam argued, a little too forcefully.

Before she could make any kind of stand against the order, Dean agreed. “I’m with Sam. Leaving you here alone when you’re -” He gestured awkwardly, grimacing. “Like that, is not a good idea. Skinwalker could be anywhere.”

Her heart dropped into her stomach and she nodded, deciding against fighting her case. They weren’t wrong and she had a better chance of survival with them than alone. Sam got up, grabbing his gun and checking the clip.

“Where are they holding the Omegas?”

“Armed guard at the police station,” Dean muttered. “Not that guns are gonna do them much good. This thing comes out at night. Curfew is in effect. So we’ve got about three hours to find it.”

Night fell, and the streets of Bayfield were silent. They’d used the information from previous attacks, along with local area maps, to figure out a likely spot for the skinwalker to be holing up. Driving the Impala through town was eerie and dark, the only activity around the police station when they passed it.

The sheriff was outside; he flagged down the car, a grim smile on his face as he greeted them. “Evening agents.”

“Evening,” Dean returned, nodding a little. “We think we might have a lead on your perp. Heading out now to see if we can collar him before anyone else gets hurt.”

“You need any backup?” the sheriff asked, leaning on the roof of the Impala as he bent down, frowning a little at Y/N in the back. “We’ve got Mrs. Gilmore and young Callie in custody upstairs. They’ll be safe.”

Dean gave him a wry smile, hoping what the man said was the truth. “Keep your men here, Sheriff. We’ve dealt with sickos like this before.”

The sheriff tapped the roof. “Alrighty then. We’ll keep the line open for you in case you change your mind. Godspeed.” He stood straight and Dean tipped his head in acknowledgment, guiding the car along the main road out of town.

It grew darker and darker as they went further out, stopping when they reached the spot known as Lover’s Lane. Police tape covered the area where the two teens had been found and Y/N shivered when she exited the car and smelled the blood still lingering in the air. All of her senses were on alert; she could almost taste the sweat on Sam’s skin when he got out and stood beside her.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice thick and lowered to a growl. “I can smell you.”

“I’ll be fine,” she replied tightly, taking the torch Dean offered as he passed.

“Stay together,” he warned, giving both Y/N and Sam the same look. “Last thing we need is either of you off on your own. We don’t know what this thing is capable of.”

“You saw the photos, right?” Y/N drawled. “I think I’ve got a pretty vivid idea what that thing wants.”

Beside her, Sam bristled, clenching his jaw. “It’ll be dead before it can even think of it,” he ground out, giving her a look at sent shivers down her spine. Reaching out, he took her hand, tugging her closer. “Stay close.”

Dean was already a few meters ahead, scouting out the crime scene. There were still markers all over the ground but nothing that would lead the police to any sort of human culprit. Beyond the trees on the second access track to Lovers Lane, the red and blue lights of a patrol car echoed dimly off the bark.

“I thought all of the cops were in town?” Sam mumbled, catching up to his brother. Pulling his gun free, Dean took the lead again, keeping a wary eye out.

Y/N frowned as they got closer. “I don’t think it’s here,” she whispered. “The scent isn’t as -”

They stepped out onto the road, spotting the patrol car and the dead trooper crumpled by the open door with his throat torn out. Bloody paw prints led away from the scene, right back toward town. “That’s not good,” Dean muttered.

“It’s going after the Omegas,” Sam deduced, eyes wide as he followed the trail with his gaze. “Those cops won’t be able to hold it off.”

Dean was already stowing his weapon and running back to the Impala, Sam and Y/N hot on his heels. “We need to get back. Now.”

If the dead cop out in the sticks didn’t point out their error in judgement, the two laying in pools of their own blood outside the precinct did. The town street lights were all out, leaving only dim emergency lights inside the building to light their way and Y/N knew they were walking into a bloodbath before they’d made it through the door.

She could sense the skinwalker and it was likely that it could sense her.

“You okay?” Sam asked, squeezing her hand. All she could offer was a worried smile as they entered, finding another corpse right inside the door.

“This thing is just killing. It’s not toying with any of the victims,” Dean commented, stepping over another body. “Straight for the kill.”

“It knows what it wants,” Y/N whispered, her fingers shaking as she held her gun ready. “It’s not on this floor but it’s in the building.”

“You can scent it?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” she shook her head. “There’s too many Alpha scents in here for me to pick up on it.” Looking up at Sam, she sucked in a breath. “But I’m betting it can smell me.”

Dean’s mouth set into a thin line and he glanced toward the stairs. “The Omegas were on the top floor. I don’t hear anything. Maybe they managed -”

A gunshot and a shout interrupted him and for a second, all three of them looked up, concern on their faces. “Maybe they didn’t,” Sam hummed. He wiped at his brow, checking his gun again. “Let’s move.” Giving his brother a sharp nod, he released Y/N’s hand, all three of them falling into position with Dean flanking the rear.

The second floor was empty, with a distinct lack of dead bodies that was partially relieving. Checking each office, the hunters kept close together, both males checking on Y/N more than they probably needed to.

A scream forced them to hurry on to the third floor. Piling through the double doors, they were confronted with the building plunging into complete darkness as the generators broke down. “Is he doing this?” Dean hissed.

Sam shrugged. “Skinwalkers are smart. They don’t usually lose it to the animal but if he’s feral -”

Y/N grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “It’s here,” she whispered. “It’s on this floor.”

“You’re sure?” he asked, barely able to see her in the dark.

Low rumbling confirmed her worries just as Dean’s phone started to ring again. He backed up, answering it, the eerie blue light from the screen lighting his face as he listened to what the caller said. “Is that right?”

The skinwalker growled in the dark again, closer this time. Dean hung up the call.

“Run,” he snapped.

Y/N didn’t have to be told twice; she turned, releasing Sam’s hand and running back for the stairs. Gunshots followed her and she winced, throwing herself down two steps at a time. When she reached the front doors, she hesitated, knowing that running back out into the street was a stupid idea - it would only give the skinwalker more places to hide.

She needed to hide first.

Running past the first floor offices, she crashed through the door to the basement cells, almost falling down the concrete stairs. It was dark, lit only by a few dim emergency lights, leaving her unsteady on her feet as she reached the bottom and looked back.

Nothing seemed to be following her.

Backing into the darkness, she watched the door, waiting for the skinwalker to inevitably appear. When the door opened and Sam toppled through, blood splattering his jacket, she thought the worst. “Sam!”

“We need to hide,” he snapped, rushing toward her and grabbing her wrist, dragging her behind him.

“Is that your blood?” she demanded, resisting.

The door opened, a loud growl reverberating through the narrow corridors.

Sam froze. “Shit.”

He looked around, spotting an open cell with a barred door - he yanked on Y/N’s wrist, pulling her through the door and slamming it just as the skinwalker’s wolf jaws snapped at their heels. In the minimal lighting, she could only see glowing eyes and glistening teeth, pressing against the bars from the other side.

The heat down in the cells seemed to increase with each passing minute as the creature stared them down. Sam kept her behind him with one hand, the other aiming his gun at the skinwalker. “Sam,” Y/N whined, trying to resist the effect of Alpha pheromones in the air.

“Control it,” Sam ordered, knowing it was a pointless effort.

“I can’t,” she gasped, clinging to his arm. “Sam, I need you -”

“You don’t,” he barked, unable to take his eyes off the beast watching them, saliva dribbling from it’s jaws. “It’s just the effect this thing is having on you.” He was shuddering now and the skinwalker threw itself against the bars, barely shaking the dust off of them.

The creature went still, sniffing the air before disappearing; Sam didn’t move, keeping his gun on the door. Chancing a glance at Y/N, he growled softly, her scent filling his head as she clung to his arm. She buried her nose in his shirt, looking up at him with dark eyes.

“Sam,” she whispered. “Alpha -”

He snapped, slamming her against the wall, forcing a surprised squeak from her lips. “Don’t,” he warned. “You do that, I’m gonna fuck you right here.”

Y/N squirmed against his hold, panting as she tried to nod. “Then do it, I want it, Sam, please -”

A sound left him that even he found foreign, a deep snarl that shocked her into silence. “You don’t mean that,” he grunted, shaking with desire, his control thinning by the second.

“I do,” she insisted, reaching for him with one hand. “I do, Sam. It’s always been you.” He groaned, moving a little closer, keeping her pinned. Her scent was thick in his head, affecting him in a way he hadn’t felt for a long time. “Sam,” she repeated.

Leaning in, he kissed her softly, more softly than she was expecting and when he pulled back, she whined in loss. “No,” he said quietly. “When this is over, we’re gonna talk. But I’m not gonna take you in a goddamn prison cell.”

“Sam!” Dean yelled, his voice close.

“We’re in here!” Sam replied, not taking his eyes off her.

“Did you get it?” Dean asked, appearing at the door, panting heavily. “Is this locked?”

“No and yes,” his brother muttered, slowly easing his hold on Y/N. She remained where he put her, not taking her gaze away. Her skin was visibly sweaty, thick drips of it rolling down her temples. “We need to get this done, Dean.”

The elder man nodded, looking around. “I’ll find the keys.”

Y/N shivered. “That thing is still down here.”

“We’ll get it,” Sam promised as Dean disappeared, reappearing seconds later with a bunch of keys.

Somewhere in the darkness of the cells, the skinwalker growled. Dean rushed through the keys, finally finding the right one and unlocking the door, tossing the keys when he was done. Sam pushed Y/N out ahead, glancing at his brother to check on him.

“The Omegas?” he asked and his brother nodded.

“Safe. Sheriff moved them to a secure location and dropped scent markers to try and throw it off. Old hunting trick apparently.” Dean smirked, more than ready to get out of the station.

Y/N turned, spotting the skinwalker behind them in the shadows, screaming just as it launched itself toward them. The brothers were bowled over, both of them hitting the ground as the beast closed in on Y/N. She was paralysed, her legs barely holding her up as she scrambled to get the safety off her gun, her sweaty hands sending her shot wide.

The skinwalker growled, baring its teeth. “Hey!” Sam roared, getting to his feet with his gun aimed at the skinwalker. It turned, lunging for him just as he fired, the shot clocking it in the shoulder. Colliding with Sam, they both rolled to the ground, the wolf going slightly further than the hunter.

Getting to his feet, Sam prepared to finish the thing off, stopping when it started to shake and groan. Fur became skin, bones shifting as it took human form, the skinny Alpha male rolling over onto his side with his hands covering his privates.

“Don’t move,” Dean snapped.

Neither of them were expecting the skinwalker to start sobbing. “Please,” he begged, blood trickling from his mouth as he looked up at them. “Please, end it.”

Sam blinked, hesitating; Dean tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Huh?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean to hurt people,” the skinwalker cried. “I can’t control it.”

Y/N was on her feet now, standing behind the brothers. Now it was in human form, she could almost feel the sorrow and anger coming off of it and she stepped closer, reaching out to touch Sam’s shoulder. “He lost his Omega,” she whispered.

The skinwalker nodded, continuing to shiver on the floor. “Please,” he repeated, “I just want to go back to her.”

Sharing a look with his brother, Dean lowered his gun, stepping back. Y/N turned her head away as Sam cocked his pistol, holding it aimed at the skinwalker’s heart. The skinny male nodded, closing his eyes.

“Thank you.”

It was the loudest gunshot she’d ever heard.

A knock at the door made her look up from the bag she’d been packing, her eyes meeting Sam’s. He closed the door when she nodded at him, stopping just inside with disappointment on his face. “Going somewhere?”

Y/N shrugged. “I didn’t think it was a good idea for me to be around here… with everything that happened.”

A frown dragged his eyebrows together. “Why not?”

Sighing, she stopped packing, looking at him with a tired expression. “I can’t do this. Back in that cell, it seemed really clear to me. It’s… it’s been clear for me since I saw you. But I can’t… we can’t.”

For a second, he watched her before taking a few steps closer. “I’m gonna have to repeat my previous question,” he deadpanned.

“You know why not,” she snapped back. “We’re hunters. I know exactly how that story goes. And I won’t sit on the sidelines with everything I know is out there.” Sam didn’t answer, keeping his attention on her long enough for her to squirm. “Sam, it doesn’t matter what our personal feelings are, we have to be sensible about this, realistic.”

He smiled. “I’ve been realistic about this since I saw you,” he shrugged. “At least now I know why I’m so… drawn to you.” Sucking in a breath, he moved again, not stopping until he was standing right beside her, his sheer size suddenly overwhelming. “I’m drawn to you because you’re _my _Omega.”

“It’s just a silly genetic attraction,” she mumbled.

His fingers caught her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Nothing about this is silly. I’m dead serious, Y/N. Three years ago, I thought you were the most beautiful, intoxicating woman I’d ever seen. I kept my distance out of respect for you, because I didn’t think you wanted anything like that.” She didn’t feel like she could breathe as he almost hypnotized her with his close proximity and his fingers on her jaw. “In that cell, you told me you wanted me.”

“You said it was just the pheromones,” she accused softly.

“I was worried we were about to die,” he reminded her. “Wasn’t the moment for a heartfelt conversation about our feelings.”

Y/N’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to form a coherent response. “Feel… feelings?” she whispered. “You have feelings?”

“Don’t you?”

“It’s just… it’s just hormones,” she dismissed even as he drew closer, his chest almost pressed against hers. “We’re compelled to behave like this, it’s in our genetics -”

“Any more excuses?” Sam asked, brushing his lips against hers. “Or do you wanna tell me the truth, Omega?”

A shuddering breath left her lips. She tried to control herself, control her reaction to how close he was. Since they’d left Bayfield, her normal equilibrium had returned with the lack of pheromones interfering with her medications.

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t still feel that bone deep arousal his mere presence inspired. “I lied to you,” she confessed quietly. “It’s not a crush. I’ve known you were my Alpha since the second I laid eyes on you.” Pressing one hand against his chest, she stopped him from kissing her again. “But I can’t indulge that, Sam. It’ll get us both killed.”

His face twisted with different emotions, his lips quivering as he closed the distance between them again. “You’re right,” he conceded. Y/N’s expression crumbled as she realized he wasn’t going to argue. “It could get us both killed.”

With one hand, he gestured to her half-packed bag. 

“Except going off on your own will _definitely _get you killed and… I don’t think I can live knowing you’re out there when you should be with me.”

The confession took her by surprise. Y/N stared up at him, lips slightly parted, eyes wide - Sam didn’t wait. With one move, he had her crushed against his chest, one hand cupping her head to pull her into a soft kiss.

“Stay,” he whispered when they parted. “I want you here. With me.”

She nodded slowly, her fingers in the lapels of his flannel shirt. “Okay,” she smiled, “okay, I’ll stay.”

Sam grinned back, pulling her back in for another kiss, this one far more heated and desperate. The bag on the bed was tossed to the side as the Alpha laid her down, pinning her underneath his larger frame with one knee between her thighs.

Pausing, he broke the kiss, looking down at her with a darkened gaze. “You want me to stop?” 

“No,” she hummed, pulling him down again. “Don’t stop.”

It was almost a relief, letting go of her fears, feeling his hot weight on top of her. He shifted, rutting his fully-clothed lower half into her, impatient for some kind of friction. “Need you,” he growled, tugging at the hem of her shirt. “Get these off.”

Allowing her to get up, Sam watched as she shed her shirt, leaving her bra on as she went for her pants. “What about you?” she asked coyly, looking up at him through her lashes. He smirked, shedding his shirt and t-shirt, before unbuckling his belt. By the time his pants hit the floor, she was down to her underwear, waiting for him as he crawled back onto the bed.

He kissed her again, sliding his arms underneath her back to unhook her bra, sending it to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Y/N whined when he lowered his head and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard as his hands held her off the bed. “You’re fucking beautiful,” he groaned.

She gasped, spreading her thighs as his hips demanded it, feeling the thick length of his cock encased inside his boxers. Sam moved, kissing a path down over her tits and abdomen, stopping when he met the barrier of her panties. He glanced up, almost waiting for her to stop him; when she didn’t, he gripped her cotton panties in both hands, tearing them down the middle.

“Sam!” she squealed, attempting to shove her thighs closed but Sam was already burying his face in her bare cunt, lapping long stripes along her folds. She cried out, reaching one hand down to grab a handful of his long hair. When she tugged, he moaned, sending a delicious wave of vibrations through her core.

Sliding his tongue down, Sam hummed in appreciation when he found her already slick with want, the taste of her thick and rich, heady to his senses. The hand pulling on his hair was leaving him hard as steel and he couldn’t control the way his hips rolled against the covers underneath him, providing a minute amount of friction against his erection.

“Need you,” he growled, doubling his efforts. Y/N writhed helplessly when he turned his attention to her clit, sucking it hard as he eased a single finger inside her, crooking it to seek out her sensitive spot. She wailed when he found it, bucking her hips fruitlessly, releasing his hair to grip the covers when she came.

With a smirk, Sam lifted, stripping his boxers off. He grabbed her hips, rolling her over onto her belly; her instincts had her crawling up onto all fours, shuddering with pleasure still weakening her muscles.

“You’re gonna be mine,” he grunted, his hands landing on her ass to hold her still. “You want this, Omega?”

She managed a nod, gasping out a choked ‘yes’ as Sam rubbing the tip of his cock against her slit. Everything in him wanted to fill her in one stroke, but he knew his control was slipping and he wanted it to last.

Easing into her, he stopped with only the thick head opening her up. Y/N whimpered, pushing back against him, stopping by his hold on her ass. Crying out his name only tested his composure, and Sam growled loudly, looking down at the sight of her body half-stuffed with his thick Alpha cock.

“P - please,” she whined pitifully, clawing at the covers. “Please, Alpha, n - need it.”

Her pussy clenched around his girth, making him groan and he penetrated her by another couple of inches, watching the way she tried to push back onto him, hungry for more. Sitting back on his haunches, he stopped touching her, smiling when she instantly tried to take more of him in.

“Show me,” he whispered. “Fuck yourself on my cock, Y/N.”

She looked back at him, smiling slyly. Placing her hands on her asscheeks, she spread herself open, sinking down onto him until her body resisted, pulling back up to repeat the action until he was fully seated inside her. Stopping, she gasped, slamming her palms onto the bed when he twitched.

Sam ran one hand over her ass, remaining where he was, leaning back on one arm. “That feel good?”

“Big,” she hissed, lifting herself again, moaning loudly when she sank back down. “Fuck, so big, Sam.”

He chuckled, encouraging her movements with a gentle push of his hand. Y/N obeyed his silent command, fucking herself back onto him, slowly picking up pace. She whimpered and gasped, chasing an end that seemed just out of reach.

“Wanna cum,” she whined, sliding her hand between her thighs to press a finger against her clit. “Need -”

An almost-snarl cut off her words and Sam pushed her forward, pinning her belly down on the bed, her legs forced open wide by his hips. The move forced his cock as deep as it could go and she screamed, finger still working furiously as she bucked and rode out her climax underneath his weight.

When she was done, Sam growled, grabbing her hair in one hand. “I’m gonna fuck you,” he promised, rolling his hips, provoking a tiny cry from her lips. “I’m gonna knot you.” His cock twitched and Y/N squeezed around him, enticing him to pull out an inch or two and thrust back in. “And I’m gonna make you mine.”

Even if she’d wanted to protest, which she really _really _didn’t, she wouldn’t have had a chance.

Sam slid one hand around her hip, giving one hard thrust that made the bedframe hit the wall loudly. The second stroke was harder, the third, the fourth, until Y/N lost count, spasming around him wildly as she came easily under his rough touch.

“Feel that?” Sam muttered, biting at her shoulder with an open mouth when his knot started to swell. She nodded, panting and huffing, unable to form more than the occasional whisper of his name or a profanity. He didn’t stop, holding her down and pounding into her until he knew he was going to lose it. With one hard thrust, he was buried deep, his knot popping and locking inside her, just as he sank his teeth into her throat, right where everyone would see the mark.

Y/N wailed, every muscle in her body tensing for a split second before she went limp, a warm haze descending over her. Sam kept cumming, holding his weight off of her as he nuzzled at her throat, humming happily.

“I never -” she attempted but her throat was too dry. Swallowing, she let herself catch her breath before trying again. “I never thought I wanted it,” she admitted quietly.

Sam lifted his head, finally done, frowning at her statement. “Wanted what?” he asked.

“To be bonded to someone,” she whispered. For a second, he didn’t move, before shifting so they were on their sides, his larger frame curling around hers easily as they were still joined together. “Sam, tell me this isn’t a mistake?”

He sighed softly, kissing her shoulder, grabbing for the covers. Pulling them up over both their bodies, he slid one arm around her waist, holding her close. “I don’t think it is.”


End file.
